Beautiful Hangover (LollipopHangover)
by MoonlessVenus
Summary: I moved here so- Toma x Shin. 18 M; warnings of sex, gore, ect. Probably a bit OoC.
1. Beautiful Hangover

It never was fair...Not at all. Just because Heroine wanted to marry me, doesn't mean I wanted to marry her! Since she was young, she was brainwashed to believe we should be together. Stupid parents! Although...I care for her, I only got close to her because...B-Because... Of...

"Toma! Tomaaa!" Heroine called out while gripping Shin's hand tight. It was annoying. That bitch was annoying. That's what Shin always thought. Although he could never say it aloud. "Toma! Over here!" She waved to her cousin with a smile. Shin looked at the other with a blush soon forming on his face. emD-Damn...He's even hotter than I remember! Shin just kept staring, even though it was rude. His hair was in it's messy, wavy hairdo as always. His hair was black with maroon red tips, while his eyes were a pretty shade of red. His shirt was black, but had red writing on it. The words Bite me' to be exact. He had black skinnies on with red sneakers. He also had a red hoodie on. "Oi! Heroine!" The tall, lean-built young man with short, spiky blond hair and orange eyes also called back. He had on a black shirt with chains at the bottom of it, wrapping around him, a long white hoodie that almost reached the ground with gold lines on the arms and hooded part of the hoodie. his pants matched the hoodie he was wearing also. He had the hood on his head, but people could still see his lovely blonde hair and handsome yet angelic face. Finally Toma met the two with a smile. "Good to see you Heroine...And Shin as well." As he looked at Shin, he smiled cutely and Shin's heart throbbed.

Toma...Is as charming as always...Toma... With his face still red, he panted a bit. He was already feeling a bit nervous... "Oi, Shin. Are you okay?" Toma leaned in closer to his face and Shin jumped. "G-Gah! I'm fine!" "Okay then..." "Where to?" Heroine gripped Shin's hand tighter. He felt even more annoyed. If only the 20 year old saw him as a lover... He could give up on Heroine and go with his beloved. Toma...I'm about to have a heart attack...I long for you so much... His thoughts were disrupted by pulling. "H-Huh? Where are we going?" "Silly Shin-love, to a restaurant!" hin-love? Really? Just kill me now...After 5 hours of hanging out, Heroine finally went home. "Shin..." Toma smiled at the other male. Shin blushed once again, "Toma..." He stared at the other, they stared at each other... Anyone could easily see the sexual tension between the two... "Toma...Your eye lashes have always been so pretty and long...I like them..." "You...Are the one with long lashes..." Slowly, Toma leaned into the other. Shin's face was red as his lips waited with anticipation. "Oi!" They both jumped as they heard Heroine. "Shin and Toma are going to be safe right?" "Y-Yes!" Both sounded so nervous. What did you expect? They almost betrayed Heroine... "Okay! Night 3 !" Again, she walked down the street. "Toma-san. I know they might be crazy, but...Do you want to come over to my place and drink?" "H-Huh? But, that's illegal..." "Only if someone finds out..." Toma shrugged it off, "Sure..." Maybe ten minutes later, they were at Shin's place. "Come in..." Shin opened the door and took off his hoodie. "Okay..." Toma smiled brightly, as he entered the apartment of his long time friend's.

"Can you drink Sake?" Shin questioned before he headed to the fridge. "Yes. The question is: Can you?" "W-What's that mean?" "My question stated what I meant." "Is that a challenge?" "Take it anyway you like!" Toma giggled as Shin frowned. "Y-Your on!" Shin grabbed two bottles of Sake and opened both. "The first to finish wins!" "Fine then..." Soon Toma was finished the whole bottle while Shin held his head low. "Shin..." "What?" "Are you okay?" "No...I'm going to have on hell of a hangover tomorrow..." "So weak-willed." "SHUT IT YOU!" "Fine...Then I'll help you to bed..." Toma helped the other up, and held him close so he wouldn't fall. "H-Huh? 0/0" The intoxicating smell of Toma' scent, really sent him over the edge. want Toma to touch me... hat perverted thought came to mind. Damn this was bad...Even dangerous... Toma laid the other on his bed and slowly, pulled off his shirt. "Ha...Ha..." Came from Shin which made Toma blush once again. "Toma..." Shin called, "Yes Shin..." "I..." Toma proceeded to pull the other's pants down which reveled a huge erection. It was throbbing inside of his black silk boxers as they spoke. "I...Want you..." Shin's face was a deeper red as he crossed his arms at the top of his head. "I want you to do... H* Stuff with me..."

**-Toma-**

"Shin..." Is this kid trying to kill me OR get ME KILLED?! To Toma, Shin had a sign above his head that read '**Molest me' **Shit... Shin was so fucking hot. Did Shin even realize what he was doing? "I...W-We..." No point in fighting it now. Toma roughly kissed the teen on his lips. God, it felt so good. Tasted so sweet. The lips of an unrequited love. "Shin..." "Toma...Ha...Ha... Touch me more..." Toma then gripped his black hair and kissed his neck, sucking on it to leave his 'love bites'. "Ahh...Nhh...Toma...Touch me here..." Shin's hand grabbed the other's and placed it on his crotch. Toma's eyes widened. This was too embarrassing... "S-Shin...Heroine..." "I hate her...I wanted...You...Always..." emWhat?! Does he know what he's saying?! /em"I..." Toma didn't even bother to warn him. He planted his kisses everywhere. Leaving his love marks everywhere. "Toma...Suck...P-Please..." Shin huffed more. "As you wish..." Toma kissed his throbbing erection through the fabic, nibbling and chomping on it too. But gently... "Shin...?" Toma looked up. Damn... The other passed out. That was a good thing Toma thought. With his face burning up again, he pulled covers on the younger boy and kissed his forehead. "Night..." He raced out the door. He quickly ran up the street. What was that? What was that? That was wrong! That was wrong! To even think of doing such a thing to him...

As soon as the other left, he woke up. To no surprise, he was hard. "S-Such...A dream..." He hadn't had a dream like that in forever. Panting, he laid back in his bed, so continue where his 'dream' left off... "Ngh...Ngh...Mhn... T-Toma-senpai...F-Faster...!" Shin stroked himself as he fingered his rosy pink entrance. It was embarrassing, but this...He couldn't stop. Passion overwhelmed him. "Ahhh! Nmgh! Hghh!" As he slammed his finger into his prostate, violating it, he wanted to die of embarrassment. emToma...Toma...Toma...Toma... He kept saying the other's name over and over in his mind. Soon his release was over his hand and stomach. He pulled his finger out and licked his finger and hand clean. "Toma...I...I'm so sorry..." He covered his face... "I'm so sorry..." His heart ached. He was a horrible person...


	2. Hot Summer

The next morning was pretty boring for Shin. Heroine came over, they talked, ate blah , blah, blah. Again she wanted to have sex. When Shin refused for the 2,567 time, Heroine snapped.

"Are you homosexual?!" "What?" "Don't lie to me!" "I-I'm not!" "Oh, yeah, then why do you always react to Toma and not me! Like you want him inside of you or something!" "Because...I want to feel his huge cock inside of me...Again... Heh, I guess I am homosexual!" "G-Gah!" Shin work up from his dream.- No; his nightmare. Heroine laid in his bed. They both were naked, he didn't remember much since he was drinking with her, but he assumed they had sex. Shin went to his bathroom. "I can't take this...I can't keep doing this...All I think about is Toma! It isn't fair!" He turned on the shower wanting to wash away the sins. All of his sins. It was three days since Toma and Shin hung out, but he thought of him nonstop. What was this feeling? He didn't get it...At all. What the hell was this? This really wasn't fair, bloody hell!

Just like in high school. **_'ohhh. T-Toma, put it in!' _**

"G-Gah!" He fell asleep for a second. He stepped into his warm shower and washed. His sins were skin deep though. With a sigh he tried to figure out what to do next? He couldn't forget those fingers...Even after all these years...These painful years...

**-Toma-**

"S-Shin...Mh...Shin...ha..." Toma panted as he stroked his erection harder; Over and over. "S...Shin...Mgh..." It was only three days since that incident. Third time Toma was going this in his bathroom. The shower was a warm one as it wet his toned body. "Nh...Ha..." He squeezed a bit while stroking even harder. Damn, when did he liking Shin? It was so long ago... Maybe when they started playing with each other? Or was it when they took a bath...? He couldn't help but to feel so nervous while taking a bath with his 'best' friend. Shin was so cute back then... Then it got worse as they got older. When they were in middle school. Both started to grow rapidly. Maybe it was because of their body's maturing or was it the heat of the moment? 'Nh...Nh...Mhg...Ahh...' 'Shin?' Toma entered without thought, 'Shin...' He was shocked yet...It was so hot... 'T-Toma...! D-Don't look, don't look!' 'You're doing it wrong...' Toma said in a amused tone. 'Here...' Toma smirked, and gripped the other's member. 'G-Gahh!' 'Shh...' Slowly, Toma began to pump his throbbing member up and down, up and down. Soon he picked up speed. 'To...Ma...Nhh...Tomaa...I-It hurts...To...ma...Mhg!' Toma then suddenly kissed the younger boy roughly, licking his bottom lip begging for entrance. Shin opened his mouth as his hip moved forward. "Nhn...Feels so good...' 'Shin...' Toma played with his tongue exploring his mouth with a pant and blush. 'Shin...' 'To...ma...' Shin then suddenly gripped Toma's shirt with a blush.

'I...Want to...with you...S...Show me?' And then...he took Shin's first time. (It was his first time also) Although the clumsiness and warmth of their body's was so embarrassing...It didn't matter, it feel good. Maybe that's when he realized his feelings for Shin, but then... Heroine got to him first... "I'm such an idiot..." Why wouldn't these feelings go away? These heart-wrenching feelings... Summer was coming was going to be one Hot Summer...


	3. Electric Shock

The past couple of weeks had been pretty hard for Toma. He was unable to get Shin out of his head and when he wanted to hang out with his long time friend, he'd avoid him. One stupid excuse after another. "I can't take this anymore!" Toma punched a wall in Heroine's apartment. Now there was a hole there, "Great..." He had to fix that now. Heroine and Shin were out on a date while he decided to stay at her apartment, even if she invited him; Which she did. It was June 21st. Summer. He thought to himself. It was pretty hot, and he didn't want to go take shower after shower, so his solution was so simple. Let's go to the beach... He took about ten minutes to pack his things and leave for that place under the sun. It was a bit of traffic along the highway, but he could handle it indeed. "Tomaaaa!" That familiar voice called. "Heroine?" He looked to his side and there she was. Shin was also by her side, holding her hand. Which, for some reason even he couldn't comprehend, made him a bit jealous. "Hm...?" He glanced away with a frown. "C'mon! We can walk there. Everyone's doing it. Just get out of the car and walk down there with me and Shin-love! It's not far!" "Shin-love? Hahaha! That's hilarious!" Suddenly, his jealousy went away. Shin looked at the other with a angry expression, but a red face. "S-Shut up! Shut up! That's not funny at all! It's embarrassing!" Haha, to have time to pick on Shin today, he agreed to go with the pair. In his golden beach shorts, he stepped out of his car and went beside Heroine. Heroine suddenly grabbed his hand causing him to blush. "E-Eh?" "What? Can't I hold my cousin's hand?" "W-Well..." Shin shot Toma a glare... Is he...Jealous? O-Of what exactly? "No, You can't... I'm sorry, you have a boyfriend to hold hands with right?" Toma smiled at them both- especially Shin. Shin blushed then turned away.

**He's so adorable...** Toma thought to himself.

-**Shin-**

To hold her hand? Why can't he hold mine instead! Why can't he think of me and love me as I do him?! Suddenly, Shin shot him a glare... Mixed with anger and "No, You can't... I'm sorry, you have a boyfriend to hold hands with right?" Did Toma just say that? Seeing a smile on the other's face as beautiful, bright eyes looked at him, he turned away blushing. As I thought... Charming...As always... They continued to walk, they got closer to the beach. Sunshine illuminated Toma's skin causing Shin to blush once again. He let go of Heroine's hand. "..." "What's wrong Shin-love?" "Heroine, don't you think that name is too embarrassing and baby-ish for Shin?" "No why?" "Because it is." "Okay then if Shin was your lover, what would you call him?" "Nothing."

N-Nothing?! "I would show him my love everyday. Everyday would be a special event if we were together, because he would make everyday special for me. I wouldn't tease him with such name. I would tease him in other ways." Toma blushed a bit as he glanced to the side. "In other ways? What does that-" "H-Hey Heroine, let's go find a spot!" Shin interrupted her question. "Y-Yeah, sure, but-" "Lego!" Shin pushed her towards the spot he liked as Toma followed with a smile.

W-Why would he say such embarrassing things?

**-Heroine-**

They really are stupid! I know that they love each other, even if they were to say N.O. It's pretty obvious, but the beach was the last straw! You are not going to flirt in front of me and not even kiss! I love yaoi anyway I bet Shin would make a cute Uke! Like the first time they did it. Yeah, Toma told me... He felt bad about it too. Oh well. My plans are pure gold, soon they'd be together... Soon "I'll go get us some Popsicles!"

**-Toma-**

Smiling, he sat next to Shin. "Heroine, has Shin always been this shy?" "No, but it's adorable!" Yeah...It really is... "I'll go get us some Popsicles." Heroine left the two alone. "Why did she leave? We had some right here...?" Shin asked with a sigh, "Dunno..." Toma replied. Shin suddenly pulled out a huge white Popsicle, lemon flavored. With a blush Toma turned away, "How can you even handle that?" "What?" "Here...I'll help you..." Toma grabbed Shin's wrist before he even reacted. "What the?!" Shin was then silenced by a huge Popsicle going in and out of his mouth. "Mgh...Nhh...Mhh..." It was melting fast, sticking to them both. It was so embarrassing for Shin, but Toma enjoyed it. He kept thrusting it in and out his mouth slow, but Shin looked so fucking sexy while he did it.

**-Shin-**

In and out, in and out. It was turning him on. The moment felt so incomprehensible ! Faster...Thrust it into my mouth faster...! Was he seriously, begging the other mentally? It felt good, no doubt, but it was wrong. "I'm back!" Heroine called out. Toma pulled the popsicle out of the other's mouth while it still was melting. Shin was sticky, but he didn't mind. He had trouble breathing... It was very jagged. He felt tired too. "Shin, is tired for some reason...We need to leave." "What happened to him...!?" "I dunno." Toma lied through his teeth. **...Liar...** "Okay, lets go!" It was about 6:30 pm now. It was still fairly light outside too. "I'll take Shin home." Toma stated. No...Please don't leave me alone with him... "Got cha! See ya later!" Toma then drove off. "Toma..." Shin whispered, "Yeah..." "Stop the car..." Toma did as he was asked. "Yeah, what is-" Suddenly Shin planted a kiss on his lips. "Shin...?" "... Shut up..." Shin slid his hand inside of Toma's golden beach trunks. "S-Shin?!" "I-It's huge..." The smaller male's hand was around the huge member that wasn't even hard yet, but it was getting there...What was this? His heart pounded... It was nonstop...A shock...Electric shock.


	4. Eyes, Nose, Lips

**Had to rewrite EVERYTHING.**

**Malayna; You've gotten better as a writer, yeah?**

**Me; Yessir!~**

**Toma; I thought my nightmare had come to an end...**

**Shin; I guess Rae's back!**

* * *

**-Toma;**

"Seriously; what the hell are you doing?!"

When Shin shot me a glare; I knew that I should be quiet and let him do what he wished, but...This was an awkward thing. Wait; Why am I getting turned on?! _Control yourself, Toma. Yeah, like I could control myself with him around. _I kept thinking to myself quietly...What in the world was I doing? Over thinking; or not thinking at all? I could no longer tell. It was like, I was in a trance...Was this scene even real? No, this couldn't be happening. As Heroine's cousin I shouldn't be doing this with her boyfriend right? Even if it feels so damn good. She trusts me so why am I-

"Nng!"

Before I could even finish my train of thought I was already in his mouth. I wouldn't have guessed Shin was interested in such things...But even the cutest of beings have strange interests. Heroine was one example...Heh, she liked Shin. But then again I **love **him, so wouldn't that make me as strange as she was? Maybe...I was over thinking once again? Aish, everything was so difficult, but all I can really focus on is Shin sucking and eating me so hungrily...For someone who has only been with **one man**... he was amazing at this...Nibbling and rubbing over me..._I can't think clearly right now...I should stop and enjoy this..._

"Ah, fuck, Shin; why are you so good at this?" "I-I practice a lot with bananas...And popsicles." "Why- Mmn..!"

Again I was interrupted by my lewd body. I know the heat was getting to me; but my body was on fire with him around, and I already knew I could not control it. He...He was just so cute. Making these soft whimpering noises while choking on my length. Again; I really could not be thinking because once I felt the pit of my stomach turn, I pushed Shin down onto me and released my load into his tiny mouth. Would he be upset with me for doing with that...? I pray that he wouldn't be...

"F-For you; of course."

My eyes widened in shock when I saw him swallow my cum then answer me with a bright, innocent smile. Yeah. Innocent my ass. With a heavy sigh, I covered my face in regret. "Did I go too far?" The brunette asked in his calm and quietly cute way, "N-No...Just...You just cheated on Heroine with me technically...So of course I would feel guilt. If not a lot; just a bit. I am human, too. I can feel hurt and shame."

**-Shin;**

"I understand that..."

I mumbled under my breath and properly sat myself back in his passenger seat, but he probably wouldn't understand that his **eyes, nose, lips** have been haunting my memory and I could not forget them if I tried. I wanted to believe in these lies and it feels like I am losing my mind, but hiding my feelings...They have become troublesome.

"I wish that I could make it all just go away...but there seems to be no way I can escape. I would be okay...If I never had to see your face again; this I know is true..." "So...you never want to see my face again?"

Toma rolled his eyes while adjusting himself. My eyes widened at the thought and began to shake my head over and over.

"I can't live without you, so what can I do? Being away from you is...Killing and bleed; my lungs...They will recede if I even attempted such a thing!" "Then what?! What the hell are we supposed to do?! Lie to Heroine forever? Lie to ourselves and continue the cycle we have been in for about eight years?!" "I wish I could say yes...But you would become annoyed; right Toma?"

My eyes couldn't the hurt expression that suddenly appeared on Toma's face...Never in my life had I seen him look so...Troubled... "_I know where I stand..." _He mumbled to the point of his words being almost incomprehensible and began to drive off.


End file.
